The Clinical Biostatistics Core (CBC) provides statistical and clinical data management support to the Program.[unreadable] The CBC assists the participating investigators in the design and development of experiments for primary[unreadable] analysis, and performs statistical analysis and report writing for manuscripts. Within its clinical data[unreadable] management activities, the Core insures proper collection and flow of data into TrialDB (the clinical data[unreadable] collection application) and insures completeness and accuracy of the TrialDB data. The CBC serves as a link[unreadable] between the Information Dissemination and Data Coordination Core (IDDC) and the clinical and analytical[unreadable] investigators.